Hermione et les fanfictions
by Cesium Spring
Summary: OS Humour. Hermione décide de venger tous les auteurs malheureux de  fanfiction point net ! Venez l'aider !


**Note** :Ceci est une **mini-fic test**. Tout le monde a RDV au **contrôle de présence en bas **de page ! (**Même si vous n'avez rien lu** **du tout !**) Vous aurez un **bisou** et la fierté d'avoir participé à une **aventure humaine incroyable** (et ma gratitude éternelle ainsi que celle de mon Hermione Granger pour ça^^). Explication à la fin pour ceux que ça intéresse;)

Mon histoire est humoristique, avec du second degré, mais je tiens quand même à mon test (verse une larmichette qui fait pitié pour avoir votre participation).

Disclamer : Les personnages et le monde appartiennent bien sur à JKR. (Qui me croirait si je disais que tout m'appartient ?) Je ne possède que les événements ici contés.

J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est le plus important. Bonne lecture !

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione était assise seule à la table des Gryffondors, aussi énergique qu'un zombie anesthésié mais visiblement très TRES contrariée. Il était dimanche matin, normalement elle aurait du être de bonne humeur.

-Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Harry après avoir rejoint son amie immobile. Tu as une sale mine.

-Je sais. Je crois que j'ai perdu foi en l'humanité cette nuit, dit-elle en fixant son bol de porridge d'un œil morne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta le brun.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Et bien je vais de le dire ! S'emporta la brune en se levant subitement.

Harry recula pour ne pas se prendre un de ses bras dans le nez. Ceux-ci commençaient à s'agiter façon Tecktonik pour rythmer les reproches qu'elle avait à formuler :

-Figure-toi Harry, qu'hier j'ai voulu poster une fanfiction sur fanfiction-poinnette, quelque chose de très bien écrit, très beau, plein de talent, de lyrisme et de poésie...

Harry toussa dans son poing et le son qu'il émit eu comme un air de « Ça va les chevilles ? ». Hermione, rendue sourde par la passion qu'elle mettait dans son discours, n'entendit rien du tout et poursuivit :

-Et devine quoi ? Je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review pour 150 visiteurs en 1 heure ! C'est absolument scandaleux !

-Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me chantes là, tu peux dévelop...

-Tu te rends compte Harry ? Le coupa Hermione en se rasseyant sur le banc aussi lourdement qu'un pachyderme obèse. J'ai calculé, ça fait moins de 0,7% de lecteurs qui donnent leur avis...

Là dessus elle commença à chouiner. Harry se sentit aussi à l'aise que Rogue en slip de bain sur une plage de Malibu. De quoi lui parlait-elle par les caleçons de Merlin ?

-J'ai l'impression d'être un écrivain tellement raté que personne ne veut me faire de peine en donnant son avis, poursuivit la brune en relevant le nez de son bol de porridge. Ses cheveux avaient trempé dedans durant le laps de temps et l'infâme bouillie anglaise laissait dessus un immonde aspect de trace de vomi.

-Eurk ! S'exclama le survivant. Enfin je veux dire...mais non mais non Hermione, tu n'es pas un écrivain raté. Tu écris des histoires ? Tu veux que je te donne mon avis ?

La jeune Gryffondor vira cramoisi :

-Non merci. C'est un peu gênant.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle (il commençait à fatiguer, depuis le temps). Soudain les deux amis entendirent derrière eux une voix caractéristique de petit con :

-Tiens tiens ! Fit Drago Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

A la tête de vainqueur qu'il tirait, Hermione pouvait deviner qu'il avait suivi toute la conversation. Elle était cuite._ Absolument génial... _

- Alors Granger, on écrit des trucs vicieux ? Tu as écrit « Lemon » dans le résumé de ton pseudo-Prix Goncourt pour recevoir autant de visites en si peu de temps ?

Hermione rougit encore plus fort, ce qui n'était pourtant pas possible en théorie, et s'apprêta à répondre mais Harry la devança :

-Tu m'as tout l'air de bien t'y connaître en euh...fanfictions...pour dire des choses pareilles, la fouine. C'est qui le gros pervers ?

-C'est Pansy en fait, rétorqua le blond avec un ton plein de suffisance. Et elle a trouvé une « romance » pour le moins pittoresque sur ce site de gonzesse hier soir, écrite par une certaine « Hermy-lionne ».

-Oh non ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Je savais que c'était toi ! Jubila Malefoy en sautillant presque sur place. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire par « Drago trouva Hermione si belle à ce moment là qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui baiser tendrement le front ». C'est quoi cette niaiserie ?

-Oui Hermione, c'est quoi cette niaiserie ? Répéta Harry en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

-Depuis quand j'embrasse ton front Granger ? Depuis quand je t'embrasse tout court d'ailleurs ?

-Oui Hermione, depuis quand il t'embrasse tout court d'ailleurs ? Répéta de nouveau Harry avec une méfiance grandissante.

-Potter veux-tu bien cesser de répéter tout ce que je dis ? s'exaspéra Malefoy en fusillant le survivant du regard.

-Oh pitié Malefoy...Tes questions sont pertinentes.

-Mes questions sont pertinentes ?! (Depuis quand Potter avait assez d'intelligence s'en rendre compte ?)

-Veux-tu bien cesser de répéter tout ce que je dis ? Rétorqua Harry pour évacuer son pseudo-compliment au plus vite.

Les deux ennemis se dardèrent hargneusement du regard en s'en attraper une conjonctivite puis reportèrent leur attention sur Hermione d'un même mouvement. La brunette ne savait plus où se mettre et se tortillait sur place comme un asticot au bout d'une canne à pêche. Malefoy la regarda, regarda Potter, la re-regarda et fut pris d'une espèce d'inspiration soudaine : énerver le balafré tout en satisfaisant l'envie qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis sa curieuse lecture. Une idée tellement brillante qu'elle était brevetable à coup sur, ah qu'il se trouvait intelligent !

Alors qu'un silence inconfortable commençait à s'installer entre les deux Gryffondors et lui, il mit brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de Granger pour l'empêcher de gigoter et lui roula le patin le plus monumental de toute l'histoire de la fanfiction. Pour Harry Potter, aux premières loges, le choc fut tellement rude qu'il en perdit connaissance.

Revigorée par le baiser de Malefoy (ses espoirs renaissaient car après ça,selon les lois kitsch de la dramione, il allait forcément la demander en mariage un jour et assurer son bonheur futur), Hermione se redressa, bomba le torse, monta sur la table (peur de rien : les jambes entre le pichet de jus de citrouille et le bol de dragées surprises même si c'était un peu casse-gueule) et sortit sa baguette magique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ? S'inquiéta le Serpentard.

-Je vais rétablir la justice ! Gronda la voix de la lionne dans toute la grande salle. Je suis une grande sorcière et je vais venger tous les auteurs malheureux de fanfiction-poinnette !

Elle leva sa baguette vers le plafond magique. Le vent se leva et la terre se mit à trembler. Ses condisciples, violemment sortis de leur semi-coma matinal par les intempéries, s'engouffrèrent sous les tables pour échapper à une pluie de bols de porridge. Malefoy tira Harry avec lui sous celle des Gryffondors et commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche pour qu'il reprenne conscience et intervienne avant que la brune ne fasse exploser toute l'école. Il avait trop peur pour le faire lui même. Au dessus d'eux, Hermione brassait artistiquement de l'air pour amorcer son sortilège :

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés...,tonna Hermione, ..._**Loufoca-Grangerus**_ !*****

Un terrible et fugace éclair bleu illumina la grande salle dans un tumulte assourdissant puis le calme revint tandis que les cheveux d'Hermione, encore encrassés par le porridge et nouvellement sous l'effet de l'électricité statique, évoquaient maintenant l'aspect d'un pissenlit en parasols. Elle se rassit à table avec dignité alors que ses camarades Poudlardiens reprenaient leurs esprits . Malefoy quant à lui s'était évanoui.

-_Accio ordinateur personnel_, prononça Hermione en déplaçant ses jambes pour se servir du Serpentard en dessous de la table comme d'un repose-pieds.

L'engin apparu quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'empressa de se connecter à fanfiction-poinnette et oh miracle ! Ça avait fonctionné ! Elle recevait de nombreux commentaires comme dans le monde rêvé des Bisounours !

Maintenant oui, elle pouvait passer un bon dimanche. Et elle allait commencer sa journée en rééditant sa fanfiction pour remplacer « lui baiser tendrement le front » par « lui rouler le patin le plus monumental de toute l'histoire de la fanfiction ». Ça c'était une chouette idée.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*« Loufoca-Grangerus » : Sort qui donne au lecteur qui en est la cible une **envie irrépressible**** de laisser une review** à l'auteur de l'histoire qu'il vient de lire. Inspiré d'une des célèbres prêtresses dramionesques de la fanfiction (à lire absolument, en ce moment c'est « Envers et contre eux », une merveille).

Vous êtes actuellement toutes et tous sous l'influence du puissant _**Loufoca-Grangerus**_ : pour vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve voici un exemple de « review service-minimum » == « Présent(e) » (soit appuyer sur 8 touches et cliquer une fois)

J'ai écrit cet OS en réaction à un nombre impressionnant de lecteurs fantômes pour ma première fanfiction publiée ici. Je ne comprends pas cet écart juste immense entre le total des visites et celui des reviews. D'où cette fanfiction test participative pour vérifier que les lecteurs (toi aussi) savent lire quand l'auteur supplie pour avoir un commentaire même minuscule. On ne va pas vous manger et sincèrement ça ne prend que quelques secondes !

Vous pouvez donner un avis sur mon OS ou répondre juste « présent » : ce serait vraiment très gentil et les deux me feront immensément plaisir. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cet OS.

**BISOU lecteur ! **

**GROS BISOUS reviewer !**

Générique de fin :

OS écrit avec l'aimable autorisation de Loufoca-Granger pour l'emprunt de son nom.

OS écrit avec le super béta-reading de Loufoca-Granger.


End file.
